Sinful Intentions
by DMLVT6963
Summary: SEVEN DAYS OF SLAVERY.After an unexpected fight that causes the So Random cast to break up, Sonny decides to get her and Tawnie a job. The one person they hate the most, will be the one to help them but with a favor in return from Sonny... Over and over.


**So for those of you who enjoyed Seven Days of Slavery... you got want you asked for. I have decided to write another story just as hot and favorable for Chad Dylan Cooper. This is more like an introduction to what is to come... Enjoy it and I will start the beginning of the story and I will post the first chapter ASAP! Leave a review... It is T for now and will later become M as soon as I get all my previous readers attention and when I post the chapter with the first mature scene.:) **

**P.s. Please DO NOT comment about other stories... I have not updated them for a reason... and I will in time. Only talk about this story if you leave a review. Thank you so much.**

**XOXO's everybody! **

* * *

><p>I sat back in my chair on set as I thought over my script. I stroking my lower lip as I stared at the words on my script which had an intense hot moment between my character and Portlyns. I wasn't really sure how I felt about having to do this scene. I looked over towards Portlyn who was sitting in her own chair flipping through her script while chatting it up with the camera man. Her long golden bronze legs which were crossed looked appetizing. My eyes ran slowly up her leg, taking in her black pumps that set her legs on fire. The soft flesh of her thigh proudly peeked from underneath her plaid skirt. It was so short that when she sat down it bunched upward showing more and more of her. Taking in my lower lip with my teeth, I bit down eagerly. I could feel the heat building beneath my shirt as I continued to watch her. Her blouse was skin tight and tucked into that mini skirt, curving her waist in all the right places. She had the first three buttons undone, showing off her perfect full cleavage that was just as appetizing as her legs were. Her long dark hair draped down her chest on one side as she repeatedly twirled her finger at the end of it. Deliberately flaunting herself in front of the guy she had been flirting with. He was totally into it, as she was. I couldn't blame him. She was hot. Very hot. I had a few moments with her when I thought I was about to get some, but unfortunately it never happened. I had memories of running my hands down her toned and luscious curves. Feeling her hot skin against my fingertips. I had touched those thighs a few times as well. I had once felt her hot moist thighs as she had stood against the wall just behind this set. I had slid my hand up her leg and under her skirt. I was desperate to have her. Just to feel her. I wanted to be in her so badly at the time. Too bad things change.<p>

My attention was broken as I saw two ladies walking on my set, headed towards my direction. An annoying pain in my ass, who is responsible for my change of pace with Portlyn and any other women who I come across interested in me.

"Who let you in?" I asked calmly, but the disturbance was heard in my voice as I stared Sonny Monroe down. I watched her closely as I stared into her eyes deliberately trying to make her flutter.

"Hello to you to Chad." She said sarcastically, glaring at me with a fake smile.

"Yeah, lets get to it. What d'you want?" I looked away from her, tilting my head to the side.

"We want to be in this weeks episode of Mackenzie Falls."

My brain shut down for a good ten seconds as I sat there staring at her. My lips slightly parted as I took her demand in before I smiled at her.

"Your serious?" I asked amused.

"Yes."

"Sonny, this is a horrible idea." The blond mumbled to Sonny from the side of her as she looked between Sonny and I.

"No it isn't. Chad?" I hadn't taken my eyes off of her for a second. I had been trying to read her sudden impulses for such direct action like this. She had a lot of nerve walking in here demanding for a part on my show. She was a Random for crying out loud. Do you know what that could do to my ratings? Shit.

"No." I said simply, watching her mouth drop and her eyes darken at me. I held back the smirk that was desperate to get out.

That blonde friend of hers pulled her to the side so she could have a private discussion. Sonny looked at me with an unsure glare as she moved a few feet away. My sudden impulse was back on track to what I had been on previously. Sex. Unfortunately, I wasn't looking at the same brunette.

I noticed the soft curves of Sonnys breast that were small and delicate, hidden beneath her shirt. I was almost sure that she was untouched. She had a this innocence that lit up her face, even from just the profile. The way she stood and the way she reacted. I glanced towards Portlyn who was still talking to that guy, and back towards Sonny. Her hair was so much more full. It had more of a bounce to it, from just the way her ends swayed whenever she moved. The lighter color was a bit more softer and more touchable compared to the dark locks that Portlyn had. I became eager to run my hand up the back of her neck and pull her hair violently enough to make her scream from the sting that would inflict her sexuality that she was unaware of. Virgin.

"You two done?" I asked with an impatient voice.

"Chad, look. We need you to please hire us just for this week. Then you can throw us out with pride." I listened to Sonnys voice as she begged. She was desperate and obviously honest.

"Why?" I said softly, leaning out of my seat, so I was a little closer to her.

"Well, because-"

"Now, Sonny." I stated as I got out of my chair and walked up to her, "You know that's not an answer."

"Sonny, don't." I heard the blonde warn her in a serious tone.

"Uhh-" Sonny looked nervous as she contemplated on what to say.

"Tell me, Sonny." The words grazed her as they came out of my mouth in a such a velvety tone.

"Sonny, no."

"You tell me everything." I cooed, brushing her arm gently with my fingers, while my other hand was in the pocket of my kaki pants. I felt a slight spark when my fingers connected with her skin, but I ignored it.

"She does?"

Sonny looked at her friend then back at me. Biting her lip in the process, she caved.

"The Randoms are in a fight and we have broken up for the time being." Sonny shut her eyes tight from the words that slipped out from under my charm.

"Sonny!" Her friend was annoyed that she had even said anything.

"Wow." I said in awe, "I'm sorry to hear that." I was tender and caring, as I usually was when it came to Sonny, even though I was mostly acting just to butter her up.

"Chad," she said my name with vulnerability. She needed what she was asking from me and she knew I was the only one she could come too. "Please, just this week."

"I'll think about it." I stated and walked away when I heard my name being called for shooting.

* * *

><p><strong>I will leave personal shout-outs in the next chapter if you comment... Let me know what you like and want I will see what I can do.<strong>

**Review Please!**

**DMLVT6963**


End file.
